1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automotive milling machine, in particular a road milling machine, a stabilizer, a recycler or a surface miner, for the treatment of road surfaces or ground surfaces, as well as to the use of lifting columns of a milling machine, and to a method for increasing the operating efficiency of a milling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automotive road milling machine is known, for example, from EP 0 916 004. The road milling machine described therein comprises a chassis with front and rear suspension axles as seen in the direction of travel, wherein each suspension axle comprises two suspension units that may be comprised of wheeled suspension units and/or tracked suspension units. It is also possible for one suspension axle, preferably the front one, to comprise a single suspension unit only in smaller machines. The chassis supports the machine frame via lifting columns at no less than two suspension units of a suspension axle. In EP 0 916 004, at least the rear suspension axle comprises lifting columns, with no less than one of the suspension units of the rear suspension axle being additionally pivotable into a retracted position for close-to-edge milling. In EP 0 916 004, the working drum is mounted between the rear suspension units as seen in the direction of travel. Alternatively, the working drum may be located between the front and rear suspension units or even behind the rear suspension units as seen in the direction of travel. The milling depth of the working drum can be altered by means of the lifting columns. It is understood that the working drum may also be height-adjustable independent of the machine frame. The operator's platform of the milling machine is located above the rear suspension axle. The operator's platform may also be intended in a different position on the machine frame, for example, between the suspension axles or behind the rear suspension axle as seen in the direction of travel. According to a further alternative, the milling machine may also be designed without an operator's platform, in which case the milling machine is operated by a machine operator via remote control.
With such automotive milling machines, it is often necessary, in particular during the repair of road surfaces or ground surfaces, to perform the milling operation for a short travel distance only and then to reposition the machine to a different operating site, in which case an extended travel distance must be covered without performing a milling operation. When doing so, the design of the milling machines usually allows a low travel speed of approx. 5 km/h only, as the vibrations generated in travel mode can damage the mechanical components of the milling machine or can at least reduce the service life of the same. In addition, said vibrations are also unpleasant for a machine operator. Due to the slow speed during repositioning of the milling machine to a new operating site, the operating efficiency of the milling machine is limited.